Remember
by OmicronFayt
Summary: When Harry dies saving Cedric from Peters curse, he is forced to re-live his fourth year until he wins the Tri-wizard, and quite possibly saves the wizarding world. The power he knows not. . . . is the power to remember through an ever repeating year.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember.**

_Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived._

_Instead of standing still, scared, Harry 'saving-people' thing kicked in . . ._

_. . .and he stepped in-front of Cedric as that jet of green light left Pettigrew's wand._

_Cedric was saved but Harry paid with his life._

_Bad thing happen when Destiny and Time disagree._

_As such, Harry is forced to re-live his fourth year until he wins the Tri-wizard, and quite possibly saves the wizarding world._

_The power he knows not. . . . is the power to remember through an ever repeating year._

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**.

**Inspired by 'Chunnin Exam Day / Groundhog Exam' by 'Perfect Lionheart' (don't own that either)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kill the spare"

Harry was frightened but when he saw who Pettigrew aimed his wand at, and heard the beginings of an incantation, he reacted without thinking.

"Avera . .."

His eyes widened a fraction, as he looked to Cedric

"Kedav-"

In an almost etheral calm, Harry stepped between the Animagus and the Huffulpuff, just as Wormtail finished his spell.

"-era"

The green flash that struck him seemed cold as if held in the grip of death himself, and Harry remembered no more.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and groaned.

Just what he needed.

Now he was gonna be labeled the Boy-Who-Is-Immune-To-The-Killing-Curse or The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.

Even _more _fame.

Fantastic.

Not.

Hoping to put off the inevitable, Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later, He woke screaming as his magic tore from him, leaving him gasping for air.

Ten minutes after that Ron Weasley came in to the dorm, furious beyond belief.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? First you put your name in the cup, then you don't even turn up to the first test! What kind od sick attention-grabbing stunt are you trying to pull?"

Harry blinked . . .hadn't he already _finished _the Tournament?

Mentally shrugging he ignored Ron and went to speak to Hermione in the common room . . . .to find her in tears.

Between the tears, he heard "All that effort" "Doesn't he care" and "Dismissed from Hogwarts" even more confused, Harry turned on his heel and began to search for Dumbledore.

In the headmasters office, Harry was informed in no-nonsence tones that, due to his non-attendance to the first task, the Goblet of fire had stripped him of his magic.

He was now a hundred percent squib. As such, there was nothing Hogwarts could teach him, so He was extracted from the wizarding world, but was to be given a day to say his goodbyes.

There was a large amount of disappointment in the aged headmaster's eyes, and Harry stmbled to bed in a state of shock.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and groaned.

Just what he needed.

Not welcome in the muggle world, and an embarrassing secret in the Wizarding one.

Even _more _odd stares.

Fantastic.

Not.

Hoping to put off the inevitable, Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.

An hour later, He woke screaming as his magic tore from him, leaving him gasping for air.

Ten minutes after that Ron Weasley came in to the dorm, furious beyond belief.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? First you put your name in the cup, then you don't even turn up to the first test! What kind od sick attention-grabbing stunt are you trying to pull?"

Harry blinked . . .hadn't he already had this conversation . . . .and hadn't he already lost his magic?

putting the first down to Ron being that much of a jealous git he just repeated himself, and the last to reliving the experience as a Nightmare, Harry began to pack.

Then he walked downstairs to the common room and saw Hermione crying over what had happened, understanding more of why this time, Harry apologised to her, and said that he didn't mean to sleep in.

The end result was a wry chuckle completely devoid of humor, and a mumbled 'Boy-Who-Lived, the squib though sleep!'

The journey to the Headmasters office and subsiuent lecture broke is patience.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?"

At Dumbledore's confused look Harry also became confused . . . .until he saw on the headmaster's desk the one thing that let Hermione get to her classes last year.

The Time-Turner.

Several things fell into place as Harry excused himself before heading to bed.

Before he went to sleep though he smiled . . .if he was right . . . .he could stop Voldemort completely.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and jumped over to where Neville was sleeping.

"Nev, hey . . .what day is it today?"

Groggily Neville opened his eyes as he mumbled the date, then recognising the voice, wished Harry good luck on the first task.

"Thanks Nev"

Harry smiled. Today was a good day to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember.

* * *

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived.

Instead of standing still, scared, Harry 'saving-people' thing kicked in . . .

. . .and he stepped infront of Cedric as that jet of green light left Pettigrew's wand.

Cedric was saved but Harry paid with his life.

Bad thing happen when Destiny and Time disagree.

As such, Harry is forced to re-live his fourth year until he wins the Tri-wizard, and quite possibly saves the wizarding world.

The power he knows not. . . . is the power to remember through an ever repeating year.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Inspired by 'Chunnin Exam Day / Groundhog Exam' by 'Perfect Lionheart' (don't own that either)

* * *

After checking with Neville to ensure it was the first task (again) today, Harry didn't go back to sleep.

Instead, he went to his lessons for the morning. First History of Magic, which passed all too soon for Harry's liking.

Before he knew it, it was lunch again and he was being led to the dragons. But Harry's mind was far from the current task.

He was trying to puzzle out things that were to happen in the graveyard.

As Fluer fought the dragon Harry was still trying to figure out how hw could both save Cedric (from not only Wormtail, but the young Acromantula and Krum too) and not die himself.

That was a thought he was still struggling with when he drew his wand.

"Accio, Firebolt."

He waited, and he waited, but the broom never showed. Realising that he was too distracted to make the spell work, he panicked and charged for the egg.

The Horntail swung its tail at Harry, spearing him through the chest. As Harry fainted from the pain, he could have sworn he heard a voice . . .

_'No-one tries to take my eggs and lives.'_

_

* * *

  
_

When Harry woke, he ignored his schedule and walked to Hagrid's hut..

"Hagrid, its me, open up"

The door opened and Harry spoke again before Hagrid could open his mouth.

"Hagrid, dragons. Are they in any way related to snakes? Could I talk to them."

"Well, Harry yah see dragons are reptiles in much the same way as tha' baslisk yeh fough' in yeh secon' year was a serpent. Strictly speakin'. Bu' I think tha' they would use the same language bu' diffrent accen's."

Harry smiled. He had a backup plan.

* * *

That afternoon, he called his firebolt. Because he wasn't distracted this time, the summon went perfectly. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't expecting it. He dropped his broom which was stomped on by the Horntail. Switching plans, Harry began to talk in parsletounge. Not even acknowledging his words, the dragon swiped at him, but he rolled to the side. As the dragon began to suck in breath to fuel its flames, a thought entered its mind, projected from Harry.

_'Why can't I talk to you?'_

The dragon ignored the thought completely, and Harry was a pile of ash.

Harry woke screaming, only to have Seamus throw a book at him, half asleep and pissed at being woken up.

* * *

He woke screaming as his magic tore from him, leaving him gasping for air.

Ten minutes after that Ron Weasley came in to the dorm, furious beyond belief.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? First you put your name in the cup, then you don't even turn up to the first test!"

Tuning out Ron's monologue, Harry suppressed a groan. Stupid Seamus, stupid book, stupid tournament, stupid . . . .well, stupid Harry.

Thinking about it, Harry realised just how much he got by on pure luck. Resolving to focus on his studies for a few days, resigned to the fact he would feel his magic go every time he missed the dragon, Harry passed a crying Hermione without a second glance, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace and getting his books out. He wanted to be able to win on skill. So how did the others win?The details were blurry in his mind, but he _could_ remember Cedric's involved Transfiguration, so he started with that. Deciding to go over the basics again (after all the only reason he got the work done before was Hermione) he opened 'A begginers Guide to Transfiguration' and began to read.

When Ron finally came down to the common room, he was met by a irate Ginny

"Well?" she spoke with a forced calm, like a volcano minutes before eruption.

Ron's answer was a very intelligent "Huh?"

"Harry, do you finally believe him now, or is your mind so feeble you think sqib-dom is some stupid pub . . . licity . . ." she trailed off seeing her brothers face.**"Ronald Weasley"** the volcanic eruption has finally started **"Don't you even dare think that about Harry"** Ron gulped - she sounded just like their mother when she was shouting at the twins. **" I thought you were his friend? What kind of **_**best**_** friend are you. Friendship means trust, **_**brother**_**, trust yo seem to sorely lack, along with common sense, maturity and several other things. I should . . ."**

Harry forced himself to stop paying attention, as it seemed like she was going to go on for a while. It did make him think though. Ron was nice, but he _did_ seem to have trust issues. Perhaps it was time for Harry to make more friends. Looking up at the argument again, Harry let a soft smile grace his lips. He knew just where to start.

As he watched, Ron stormed out the room, and Ginny seemed to collapse in on herself. The room was almost empty. Hermione had cried herself to sleep in the corner, Ginny standing by the entrance, and himself.

Harry stood and walked over to the girl he had only really thought of as 'Ron's sister'. He stood just behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, whispering as he did so.

'_Thank you for believing in me'_

_

* * *

  
_

Then he was gone, out to the library, reading up on the rules and regulations of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

In the Gryffindoor common room, Ginny was still as a statue. _'He . . .Harry . . .hugged me'_ She promptly fainted waking a teary-eyed Hermione.

Back at the library, Harry had found an interesting rule, just before falling asleep

_Tri-wizard Tournament._

_Rulings of the Year Fifteen Eighty-Seven._

_1. Magical binding is to the name, not the person who entered it. This prevents students who enter by proxy from purposefully and with ill intent absenting themselves from the tasks to destroy the proxy._

_2. There shall always be an equal amount of tasks as entrants into the Tournament. This is in light of the fact that the Tournament may become the Quad-Wizard Tournament, with the Salem Witches Institute joining._

_3. Any entrant into the Tri-Wizard Tournament may officially forfeit any one Task, excepting the final. To do so, the entrant must attend the task and clearly state 'I (full name of entrant) hereby forgo the (task number) task of the Tri-wizard Tounament'. This will result in the entrant receiving zero points for the task, putting them at a considerable disadvantage._

_4. If at any time . . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

Really, Harry wanted to skip the second task, for the sake of whoever Dumbledoor decided Harry would 'sorely miss', so he was no closer to getting past the Horntail. Although, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, he could use the rule to get past the Dragon giving himself more study time, before bailing on the second task and starting again.

When Harry did that, the judges had to re-check the rules themselves. After admiting that, yes, each contestant could skip one task, they noticed the rule above it, and had to hurry to add in a fourth task.

* * *

A/N.

I need longer chapters. Don't worry, Ron will stop being an arse when Harry completes a task.

Main reason for the delay was that I was trying to word the Tri-wizard Tournament rules better. Still not completely happy with them, but they are better than they were.

Update - Fixed some errors that reviews bought to my attention by Paladeus.


End file.
